Friends All Around
by Optronix Prime
Summary: Everything in Willow's life seemed to be slowly pieceing itself back together, but will one prank blow her over the edge? It's hard to tell. All anyone's really sure of is Willow has never benn happier in her life. Squeal to My Other Half.  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Daughter Of Zeus

**Author's Note: I finally understand the confusion. When I was talking about the picture with the four people in it there was two people Percy didn't know. He knew Annabeth and Luke already. The other girl (not Willow) was Thalia Grace, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, punk-rock clothes, that was her. For those of you who have read the books you will know that Annabeth came to camp with Luke and Thalia. Well that's how Willow got there too, which is why Willow and Annabeth are best friends. And yes, I do know Annabeth is blonde. To my reviewers:**

**NinjaPig: Sorry 'bout the errors, I'll try and get those fixed. **

**Samantha2449: Glad you do!**

**Acer123acer: And no I didn't, and Persephone doesn't like the Underworld either way from what I remember**

**SilverNight ShadowLight: I hoped I'd get that reaction. And for your information, a certain son of Hermes *wink wink***

**i love chocolate18: Thanks for reviewin' chocolatte (he he, I funny) From the way you wouldn't stop talking it sounded like you liked it. And yes, we all know you like chocolate =D**

**And to my unknown reviewer: I believe I've cleared everything up…**

Chapter 1: She's Back!

(Willow's Point of View)

Okay, you all remember me I hope, if you don't that's okay. I'm used to being forgotten. Bet you remember my brother though, Perseus "Percy" Jackson the kid who found and returned Zeus's Master Bolt. Ring a bell? Good.

The last four years of my life have been nothing special, at least not until the Stolls showed up. Yes, Connor and Travis Stoll the twin sons of Hermes. Gods do they annoy me. Never leave me alone, always pranking me and tapering with my stuff. Quite a few times I've found myself up in some tree in the middle of the woods. Not the best way to start your day is it?

They came to camp two summers ago sometime in July; I was ten at the time. Thankfully I didn't have to show them around camp, Emma Lee Turning, daughter of Apollo took care of that. But somehow they found me anyway. It's like they can sense when they're not wanted and pop up when you least expect it. Within the next twenty-four hours I had gummy worms stuffed into my pillow, a life-size cut out of Aquaman glued to the front door of cabin three, and my cabin repainted pink, hot pink. Gods do I hate that color, it reminds me all too well of Aphrodite the love goddess. Gah! That woman makes me sick. All that lovey-dovey crap and happily ever after gunk is just some princess's way of saying, "We love you Aphrodite!" It doesn't help matters that she hates me too.

As I sat on the dock waiting for Katie Gardner to show up, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Not too many people came up to talk to me, since I had been known to, ah, "blow up" in peoples faces. I only had that rep because of all the times I've screamed at the Stolls for messing with me. Still, kept all the freaky people away from me.

I turned to see a young boy, 'round the age of nine looking at me nervously.

"The weird old dude sent me to get you, he said it's important." I didn't know the kid; he must've been new, since he seemed so young.

"The weird old dude?" I gave him a funny look, who the Hades was he talking about?

"Umm, he has on a leopard patterned shirt and holds a Diet Coke can," the boy explained to me. I knew who this was now, Dionysus, I mean Mr. D. as he likes to be called at camp.

"What's your name?" I asked the kid.

"Carlos Garcia."

"Well Carlos, I'm gonna tell you now so you don't get into trouble later. The Gods don't like it when you describe them as 'weird old dudes' I know this from first had experience." This was true. Last time I had been nine and told Aphrodite that she was a puffed up, make-up loving prep. That ended poorly on my part. I somehow made it out of there in one piece. I thought Annabeth was going to murder me herself when she heard what I'd done. I'm pretty sure that Chiron had first dibs on me though since he scolded a lot after that.

"Okay," Carlos squeaked and took off with his head bowed down.

I made my way to the Big House because I knew that's where Mr. D. would be. As I walked over there I realized just how quiet the camp was. Too quiet if you know what I mean. _Where the Hades are the Stolls?_

"Ah, there you are." I looked up to see Mr. D. waiting for me on the porch. I saw a few satyrs walking away quickly in the other direction.

"Carlos said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do, Willy." Willy, yup that's me, Willy Calls 'cause he doesn't want to admit to me that he knows my name.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked him politely.

"Chiron has told me to inform you that Thalia Grace is back and well." Mr. D. said to me.

"Thalia? She-she's back?" I asked him in complete awe.

"Isn't that what I just told you?" he said sharply.

"Yes, sir," I replied. And with that I took off to cabin one, which is where I knew Thalia would be. And sure enough, I was right.

Thalia was sitting on the floor with Annabeth across from her. When the door snapped shut behind me they looked up.

"Willow?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah, it's me." She stood up and ran over to hug me. It was so good to have her back with us, after all I still owed her for saving our lives the night we came to camp.

"I was just telling Annabeth about how much bigger you look. Not some little seven year-old any more are we?" she said beaming.

"Nope, I'm a big girl now." We laughed. After all this time, she'd finally come home. I just hoped it was for good.

**Author's Note: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating, but the laptop I have been using no longer has a keyboard so I bring this chapter to you from my local public library. Yes I know it's short, but I really hope I can make the next one longer. And I hope I've cleared up any confusion, for I _have_ read the books and so it is based off the books. **

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to light Apollo cabin's flaming arrows**

**-Blueberry**


	2. Chapter 2: The Diary

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack in updates, chaos has decided to stay at my house. Well, and the fact that my little brother can't stop battling! And he's the one who says he's not a child of Ares. Here are my shout outs to my amazing reviewers!**

**Strawberry: (Did you add enough smileys? ;D) Thanks a bunch! Love hearing from you!**

**IchiooMxHarryP: Thanks so much! Love hearing from you!**

**SliverNight ShadowLight: Glad you like it so much, you happy makes me happy!**

Chapter 2:

(Connor's Point of View)

Hey everyone! I'm Connor Stoll one of the twin sons of Hermes. I bet some of you mortals have seen me and my twin Travis running around Manhattan. Yeah, we like to sneak away from camp sometimes… okay, a lot. Anyway news has it that Thalia Grace is back, but I haven't checked yet 'cause I've been busy. With what? You may ask. Well I'm not telling…yet.

So that's enough about me. I bet you've all heard about that prank me and Travis played on Willow. Yeah, she went on and on about it. It's always fun pranking Willow; I can always get a rise out of her. Travis tells me that I prank her because I like her, but I don't! Travis just as nothing better to yap about.

Anyway, that prank we pulled on Willow. It started out good but it backfired on us. What we had planned was Travis would draw Willow away from her cabin, and I would pick the lock and walk in. Then I would hunt around for her iPod (Which she hides from us now). See, she has this app called "My Secret Dairy" and we want to read it. Taking an iPod sounds simple enough right? Wrong.

As I was going through her stuff the last person I wanted walking in on me walked in on me. Annabeth thankfully didn't see me, so I had time to duck under the bed. I watched Annabeth's feet walk over to the dresser I had just vacated.

"Odd," Annabeth muttered to herself. "Willow never leaves her stuff lying around." Whatever Annabeth had been she'd found it and left. I was about to crawl out when I spotted a cardboard box. Naturally I grabbed it. I pulled myself and the box out from under the bed. On the top it said in permanent marker "Willow's Things: Basement". I couldn't figure out why it said basement, but I really didn't try that hard either.

I took hold of the folds and opened up the box. Everything was wrapped up in newspaper. I sat down next to the box and picked up the top thing. I unwrapped it. It looked like a wand. The texture was rough, so it made me think it was made of coral. I smiled to myself. I could picture Willow as a little kid running around with it shouting out fake spells.

I wrapped the wand up again and set it aside. I moved on to the next item in the box. It was a couple of blue and green tea cups with matching plates. This one baffled me because Willow didn't strike me as the kind of person who would play "Tea Party". The next few objects were everyday things like: a necklace with a seashell pendent, The Little Mermaid movie, and a book with the cover so faded I couldn't read it.

I was about to open to the last parcel when the door opened again. I turned my head to see the ever stunning Willow Falls glaring at me. Wait, did I say stunning? I meant, a… never mind.

"Give me one good reason not to dump you in the lake, Stoll," Willow growled at me through gritted teeth.

"Umm… I've got nothing," I said quietly to the floor.

"I thought so." Willow walked over to me about to grab my arm when she paused.

"Have you been going through my stuff?" she asked in amazement. I knew there was no point to lie; it was obvious I had as I had the proof about six inches from my hand.

"Yes, but I can explain," I said quickly. "I came in here looking for Percy and I fell and I ah, saw this box under your bed and I-I-" words failed me at this point, for Willow was glaring at me like she'd never glared at me before. I swear if looks could kill, hers' would have me melting like a popsicle on a warm summer's day.

"Well?" she asked mincingly. I couldn't speak. I'd always had a problem talking to Willow, I don't know why, I just do.

"I don't know," I said in complete honesty. She glared at me a little longer and then dropped her death glare.

"You're not lying are you?"

"Yep, just wanted to annoy you." And then to my amazement she plopped down next to me, and picked up the book with the non-readable book cover.

"I remember this book, Dad used to read it to me when I was little," Willow stated.

"What book is it?" I asked. She smiled down at the book then looked up at me.

"Famous Myths From Greek & Roman Mythology, Athena wrote it because she thought the demigods needed to have an easy way to look these things up."

"Cool." _My Gods Connor, is that the best you can come up with?_ I mentally scolded myself.

"I think she was just bored." I laughed. I couldn't help it, it sounded just like something I'd say. Not too long after I started laughing Willow joined me. We calmed some time later. Willow started packing her thing back up.

"Hey, Willow?"

"Yeah Connor?"

"Why does the box say basement?"

"Because," said Willow as she pulled the package I was holding out of my hands, "That's where I stayed when I was living with my dad." The package tore and what it held fell on the floor between us. It was another book, but not just any book. It looked like a journal. The cover was an ocean blue with rainbow stickers in the shape of hearts.

I reached down to take a better look when Willow snatched it up. She looked mortified by the fact that I had seen her journal; and because I'm me I had to ask about it.

"What's that?" I asked with a smirk curving onto my lips.

"Nothing," Willow said very fast.

"If it's nothing then I can have a look-see?"

"No."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I said so."

"That's not a very good reason." She started glaring at me again, but that only made my smirk turn into a playful smile.

"Alright, I guess I'll be going then." Relief washed over Willow's face along with the glare. Her pretty green eyes seemed to dance in the sunlight. Okay, I did _not_ just think that. I stood up, and Willow did too. She set her journal on her dresser and bent down to push the box back under her bed. Before I walked out, I grabbed her journal, and ran for it.

{A few hours later…}

_ I've been wondering these woods for hours now! Is there no way out? _I was ready to start screaming. Willow had come barreling after me and chased me into the woods. I have no weapon, no phone, no ANYTHING! Wait, I do have something.

I sat down on a fallen tree, (Thank the Gods it was dead, otherwise I would have had a very mad nymph on my tail). I pulled Willow's journal out of my back pocket. It was smaller than most books; it was about the size of pocket notebook. I opened it. The first page read:

'June 6th 8:34am –Quite cool this morning. I see a few children of Apollo playing basketball from the window. I think I'll go for a canoe ride. Maybe I'll drag Katie with me.

'June 6th 9:17am –Went canoeing with Katie. The water was amazing (as I knew it would) Katie was a lot of fun to hang with. I'm so glad she's stopped stuttering. I think she's really warming up to camp life. We talked a lot about the Stolls. Apparently they prank her a lot too, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one.

'June 9th 7:42pm –Lovely. I got back from the campfire to find my camp painted hot pink. First though: Stolls.

'June 9th 8:11pm –Yup, it was the Stolls. Yay me! Not. Wonderful, I get to clean paint off of the whole cabin. Looking forward to it…

'June 21th 10:53pm –Umm… do I have a right to be freaked out that brother had suddenly shown up at camp? I say yes. True I was a bit short with Percy for the first few minutes but I warmed up to him after a few minutes.

'June 30th 1:39pm –I'm sorry, but can't Annabeth EVER shut up? I swear between her and the daughters of Aphrodite I think I'm ready to jump ship. Why do we have to go with a date with the fireworks? I know don't. There isn't anyone I want to take, well… maybe… nah.

'July 4th 9:27pm –I pretty sure I'm going to murder them. If they don't leave me alone I'm going to glue them to a land mine in front of Ares cabin.

'July 7th 6:10am –I'm going to murder them.'

Connor continued reading all the way up to August 11th which was today's date.

'August 11th 7:17am –Why is Connor Stoll snooping through my stuff? I walked in to see Connor going through my box. Why? I'm still not sure. The only thing I can think of was he was looking for something to take, and was caught in the act. Why was it that Annabeth keeps giving me her knowing look whenever we're within twenty feet?

Connor froze. Annabeth knew? Was it that obvious? Okay, I lied. I do like her, _a lot_. I kinda have a HUGE crush on her, so, yeah, Travis is right; I prank her because I like her. I don't know what else to do. I can't talk to her; she'll kill me. So what's a guy gotta do to get s girls' attention? I'm not really sure, all I know is I'm still lost in the woods.


End file.
